pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:W/any Hard Mode Elemental Farmer
IM just coming back here to ask one thing...WHO THE HELL PUT VIGOROUS SPIRIT IN HERE....that is all im saying why the hell didnt you just put it in variants and leave the original build alone...because you have effectively screwed a bunch of stuff over by making it a w/mo build well it is still under the W/anything catagory... no, just no Imahealuagain 21:02, 26 February 2008 (EST) Toss? Bah. Yes you can 55 this area already. But for those of us who don't have a 55 monk, this is an alternative option. And for those that are saying you can edit this build to make it better, edit it. This build is basically the basis for edits. Kind of like how the classic 55 has been edited over the years. This is a pretty lame build seeing how you can 55 farm that area already....toss this thing. :because everyone has a 55... ::you can farm them with a regular ss as well, this is a fairly easy area to farm seeing how on hard mode they dont do much damage anyway....i still think that this is a too specific build seeing how the specific 55 builds cant be displayed for different areas, then i also think that this should not be up...aka a 55 Mo/D or a 55 Mo/Mes have specific regions where they farm better then a classic 55..yet they dont have their own pages. also, you can use your argument to benefit me, bc everyone has a warrior?... =) solo warrior can farm better regions to...aka witman's...that has way better drops then here. The reason i would prefer this over a 55 is because this is simply cheaper to create, without any specfic weapons or runes needed. :::I think the "better" regions need to be mentioned. I could post my Presearing-Farmer, too, but because something is possible does not make it a viable FARMING build imo! --84.147.69.19 11:47, 28 July 2007 (CEST) ::::with some difficulty it can also be used to farm the dervish acolytes if you bring heroes and flag them off after killing the bowman and other kournans with it. Arc 19:22, March 26, 2008 55ing this run isn't quite as efficient and has a harder time taking down several of the bosses this build fights. SS may work, but still, there are plenty of SS farms out there, and not too many Warrior farms can offer this safe and consistent of a farming run. User:76.23.153.151 04:36, 18 August 2008 (EST) New category? Using the variant of sprint instead of Enraging Charge makes this a Prophecies Only build. This would be helpful to note, and could perhaps put an end to the "this build is pointless, there are lots better ones that could be used" debate, because we need more campaign specific farming builds, especially HM ones! --GoddessWills 00:42, 7 July 2007 On the note of this being a Prophecies only build, and the fact that theres a much better variant to be used, having 12 points into Tactics and Earth Magic and taking Sliver Armor helps speed through this run much faster. As was said, Gargoyles make mince meat of this build, with Sliver Armor one only needs to run up to the gargoyle(s) and hit sliver to dispose of them. As for the extra armor buffs, they are simply not needed as your are mainly blocking melee attacks most of the time.*edit* dropping watch yourself and final thrust for sliver armor and bonettis greatly speeds up this run and helps for better energy management for deadly riposte/sliver, and as said before only take 12 tatics and 12 earth magic, Bam build is 10x better. 172.132.190.199 03:33, 9 July 2007 (CEST) ---- Works well, except Final Thrust really isnt needed. It just gets in the way of gaining adrenaline for Watch Yourself and Riposte. I replaced it with Sun and Moon instead. Ravensky 16:45, 22 May 2007 (CEST) :One thing is screaming to me right now. I am seriously thinking of using this ANYWHERE, since dolyak signet and deadly riptose MIGHT make this nice enough to use in shiverpeaks against the worms. '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 18:32, 22 May 2007 (CEST) ::Go for it. I passed this link on to my b/s and he's not only loving it for HM farming, but has been using this build or a slight variation of it for almost all his playing since then. FoW or UW? He brings it. THK? He brings it. Just for fun PvP scrimmages? You guessed it! He actually one a 1v1 battle with it I think. It's one of those well rounded, basically works against everything sort of builds. Of course it could have a million counters (what build wouldn't) but it's still not a bad build for warriors in general... Goddess Wills 05:23, 24 July 2007 (CEST) Well i just use final thrust to finish off the bosses and to kill off any stragglers, it really could be replaced with any other skill. I also noted that it is possible to get past the crown of thorns but it is hard because of there knockdown and smiting capabilities. Hey anyone here think this might be able to hold off shiro in gates of madness long enough for group to get bonus?(with a healer hero/hench/player)i think if you replace final thrust with wild blow and sprint with bonnetis defense i think it would work.(could replace glads def with grenths balance) :Shiro doesn't even do that much damage imo. any tanking build easily tanks shiro. The deadliness of shiro in GoM is it's ability to mass attack with impossible odds when many are close by as well as it's ability to teleport - sneaking up on rear casters. -- Grumpy (Talk | ) 03:57, 1 June 2007 (CEST) Great build, got Lockpick, a lot of Charcoal, Sapphire and a lot of gold. I use Auspicious Parry variant, with Bonetti's Defense instead of Watch Yourself! due to current nerf of armor buffs. But I think that I dont need any of them... Oh, and ele boss is VERY hard. I resign when I see him... — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 06:43, 17 June 2007 (EDT) Ele boss is harder than the warr but with armor buffs his attacks do 0 damage you really just have to try to dodge his eruption :Nice build! I got a RUBY! w00t! also, 2 Break Hammers, an Ebon Longbow, Shield, etc. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 07:28, 17 June 2007 (EDT) I just wanted to mention (in case no one else caught it) that Dolyak Signet and Watch Yourself will not stack anymore... I will still get the skills I would need and I will try it, but for now I wanted to state that...--Saji-Kun 07:43, 18 June 2007 (EDT) We/I know that, I swapped few skills... But in general, it's great - Already farmed 25k ;d — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 20:49, 18 June 2007 (EDT) Could i get a video of this farm in action please? i want to know if its worth doing thk+ ring of fire missions to be able to farm this with my warThesavvymage 15:18, 19 June 2007 (EDT) Sure ill try to post a video of this in action on youtube but im new to uploading links so it might be awile video is now completed i will upload it to google video as soon as possible(too long for youtube), it wasnt my fastest run but since im to lazy to do another one it will have to do(drops were good to)--- Imahealuagain 10:30, 24 June 2007 (EDT) Video is now online at google videos i have posted a link there so go and check it out.Imahealuagain 14:59, 24 June 2007 (EDT) Can anyone suggest any other HM areas where this build might work? Just to clarify to the admin the armor buff stacks were once a part of this build but have been changed the usage now reads "once doylak signet runs out hit watch yourself" noting this you never have both the armor buffs on at the same time.--Imahealuagain 06:11, 25 June 2007 (EDT) Any reason the update thing was put back on? The usage explains it. I'll leave it up, but I'll take it down tomorrow unless it is explained. Bluemilkman 12:29, 25 June 2007 (EDT) I would like an explanation as to why the update thing is back on the usage CLEARLY states that armor buff stacks are not a major part of the build...btw the video was made AFTER the armor buff stack nerf Imahealuagain 13:39, 25 June 2007 (EDT) This build indeed does work well in killing stones. But I must say something negative about it. It's VERY easy to kill stones in HM. I can take practically any class and with minimal thought, and create a stone killing build. The fact that this build can't really go beyond farming stone makes it questionable in usability imo. Additionaly, ANY farming build can kill stones in HM. This build however, is not a bad tank in general pve usage. For example... prof=warrior/any Tactics=12+1+3RiposteParryRiposteOptionalOptionalOptionalOptionalOptional/build And using these 3 skills alone is faster at killing stones imo as most/many stones are alone. If you add a healing and sword skill & attrib on that, you can also kill devourers (and crowns if 2+ ppl) which this build tells to avoid. -- Grumpy (Talk | ) 05:18, 26 June 2007 (EDT) PS. The stones cannot be bled message is really annoying. grumpy the build thing you put up is pretty much the auspicious parry variant i also used this build to take down hard mode minotaurs even though it took awhile.Imahealuagain 17:00, 26 June 2007 (EDT) Ive tried this on all of my characters to see if there was a faster way to farm the elementals, but so far, this is the best way. thesuperamazing 16:39, 27 June (EDT) : You can pull as many as you want with this build and kill em in 1 go. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']]º_o 12:03, 27 June 2007 (EDT) tried that and it works but agroing is a hassle and you have to get enchantments up all the time and it's just not as comfortable as the warrior build.Imahealuagain 17:59, 27 June 2007 (EDT) What's that PVP HM category? Probably the author meant Hard Mode, but I don't think there's a Hard Mode category. Remove? --Olivenmann 10:31, 3 July 2007 (CEST) Why should you take swordmanship at all? As in the video word attacks deal only 3 dmg and final thrust lets u lose all adrenaline for 50 damage! well the only reason im doing like 3 damage is because my collosal scimitar is req 11 and i wanted to show it off in the video...well anyway im glad this got put under Great Working Farming Builds=)Imahealuagain 01:11, 4 July 2007 (CEST) Those farmable bosses... they need to be marked HM or NM. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 10:30, 4 July 2007 (CEST) Works just fine. I find it's easier to go glad's instead of auspicious parry tho. Glad's is ezier to use. Im not able to kill cobblestone ezy unless i use parry tho. Flint is ezy, just have him cast eruption and ward the tank out whirlwind. Eventually he starts spamming whirlwind and u can kill him.--Relyk 05:54, 7 July 2007 (CEST) : For that ele build- why not try walking just out of Serenity Temple? There's loads of Elementals there just sitting there, waiting to be nuked. Leeroythefeared 02:12, 26 July 2007 (CEST) SS or Invinci-Ele is more efficient It would be one thing if you could maintain aggro on more than 3 enemies but they run from your warrior (at least in the video) just like they would an SS or any other AoE build. You also have a harder time beating the Ele boss than a SS/Insidious Parasite build would have. If there isn't enchant stripping or interruption in an area then casters are the way to go. Warrior monsters go down fastest to casters, not other warriors. :Whether or not another profession is more efficient, this still is the most efficient build for warriors i have tried time and time again to find a faster build than this one and casters dont work to well because of long recharge times and having them run away(video was a very slow run, runs usually take 9-12minutes and i screwed up on the ele boss) Imahealuagain :Build:A/D Hard Mode Elemental Farmer is faster. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 23:33, 6 July 2007 (CEST) This is where I step in and say it works, it doesn't take very long, and both of those you just named are not the warrior profession. So it doesn't matter if another profession can do it faster, as it's a PvE build, and lvl 20's are not as easy to come by. Oh, did I mention that it's pretty fast? Bluemilkman 19:33, 6 July 2007 (CEST) the build isnt efficient, so its not useful, especially since its just for 1 area that doesnt even have that good of drops compared to other areas. 55 SOJ or 55SS is far superior to farming these things, as digg would say, bury this thing!---TDDK Ummm, no. It's for more than one area, as shown by the bosses you can farm, and see my comment above for a response to the 55 comment. Bluemilkman 22:50, 15 July 2007 (CEST) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Nerfed? Boss no longers spawns for me, and instead there are hordes of grawls and grawl monks... Rezone, the grawl aren't always there. Teutonic 23:00, 8 July 2007 (CEST) Map of the path of the farming run It would be useful if someone could post a map for the path of the farming run. Though the video is helpful, I think that that a map might help some people. Old Build The old build using Cyclone Axe + Vigorous Spirit and Live Vicariously is WAY faster cuz it can tank alot more Hulkings. Cyclone + Triple + Whirlwind deal loads of AoE dmg. --Arthas 15:58, 11 July 2007 (CEST) Counters "If any Crown of Thorns pop up they will kill you unless you manage to outrun them." I can easily kill a single one but if 2 pop-up it's impossible -Panthor Old Build? The "old build" dosnt work in hard mode because they all run away, thats also why you dont bother taking them all on at once. Then you have the problam of elementals with 20HP left running away and healing. Its better to just take on groups of 4-6 at the most. thesuperamazing 11:52, 12 July 2007 (CEST) I don't have any problems killing them anyway. I can take on groups of like 12-14 at a time, and it takes longer, but it still kills them. The one that you attack won't ever run away, so you can just keep attacking him until it's killed, and then move to the next one. If you can, find one with low health and you'll be fine. Bluemilkman 21:26, 12 July 2007 (CEST) Im not saying that you cant take on that many with this build, or any other build for that matter. Its just that i find it takes longer, having to kill them 1 at a time. Thesuperamazing 22:15, 13 July 2007 (CEST) Armor cap WY useless, or just for dolyak's downtime?. Jaimes Laig Romarto 22:41, 13 July 2007 (CEST) Ya its just for when Doylak isnt up. Thesuperamazing 22:07, 15 July 2007 (CEST) Farming Grawl This build is also Usable to farm the Grawl in Witmans Folly, the only thing one needs to do is replace either Enraging charge with Bonetti's Defense to keep the Crones, which wont get killed by Gladiators Defense, Riposte, or Deadly Riposte, but raher by your attacks, and WY for any attack skill . just Make sure not to use any skills until Bonetti's is recharged again, or its about to end (specially for Healing Signets -40 AL) so that its not down too long and the grawl wont kill you.) I typically get at least one gold armor from them every run. BTW, Don't try to take on the bosses as they are too strong.Marksmen of Hell 02:24, 17 July 2007 (CEST) better build for these guys i just use mending / live vicariously ... gladiator's defense / bonnetti's defense ... then use axe cyclone and penetrating blow, executioner's strike and dismember. start with mending and live vic, then i aggro as many as i can and start glad defense and cyclone axe, which fills all the adren skills, by the time you use the attack adren skills cyclone is recharged. the stone guys break aggro in groups so you never take too much damage but they stick around and constantly come back, it's not as optimal as it could be but it's good because you can aggro as many as you want and not worry. whenever you run out of energy use bonnetti's which fills your energy really quick then start over. works fast and works like a charm. just do the norther part and skip the part where the monk guys pop out of the ground. it's a variant of a troll farming build i used, but farming these guys is more profitable. :Yes, the build you mention is very commonly used and I think there is also a post of it around here somewhere. But the reason to why this build works better is due to the fact that 1. stones are spread appart, you can't aggro lot of them. 2. Build you mention isn't good at all in 1v1s. 3. They have fairly high def in HM making cyclone/trip chop less effective. 4 Many stones appear spread out and there are solo bosses to be killed. I do agree on using things like vicarious over useless final thrust shown in the build tho. -- Grumpy (Talk | ) 03:10, 25 July 2007 (CEST) ::Slower definately slower.Imahealuagain 20:51, 28 July 2007 (CEST) I perfer to swap out Final Thrust and "Watch Yourself" for Thrill of Victory and Flail. I can do much more damage using Thrill of Victory than I can with Final Thrust. I use Flail immediately after Gladiator's Defense ends to increase my attack rate and build more adrenaline for Riposite. ImperialMike 05:36, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :::I prefer using "For Great Justice" over Watch Yourself so you can build up adrenaline faster. 24.7.141.45 15:19, 15 April 2008 (EDT) This is a base build. I made this build pretty much as a contribution to Hard Mode Farming it can farm many areas most of them not mentioned because of more reliable builds but i will name other things i have farmed with this. Trolls very very hard and annoying because of heal sig. Another good place to farm using this is minotaurs not the kind were used to in elonas reach but minotaurs outside of ice tooth cave there are tons and easy to take down. I also need to mention that this is kind of like a core build start with it and build your own variants a reference for the route and a starting point for Hard Mode farmers. Imahealuagain 20:51, 28 July 2007 (CEST) Nerfed? When I tried this build again today, for twice the grawls on the east were killing stone guys on the north(in the passage). And the third time there is no fighting but I didn't find any of the 2 bosses, I never been to Old Ascalon so I'm not too familiar with its surroundings. Just wondering if this is a "nerf" cause i got 299 gold and 3 purples(around 250g after I identified them). And in one run I usually get around 1kish. So just wondering if Anet had somehow "nerfed" this place like they always do when things are getting good.Sandtrap 8 August 2007 (PST) :The thing with the grawls is just a random spawn. I've been getting it more and more frequently with my invinciele farming out here. I usually just /resign and start over when I see one of those spawns, it's not even worth bothering with for me. As for getting less goodies...sometimes I have really good runs and sometimes I have really lousy ones. Go out a few more times and if it still seems rotten, just take a break for awhile. Go play some missions or at least farm someplace else for a bit, and come back. Things will probably be right as rain. Oh, and as for the bosses, their spawns are random too. Sometimes they're in a different place, and sometimes they're not there at all. -Goddess Wills The Best Working Version of This Build I can't get it to work right but "On Your Knees!" would go after gapple... This would allow for you to ALWAYS have Glad's Defense running and not have to wait for the recharge. If you find that you have enough energy then try taking out Bonetti's Defense for Bathazar's Spirit to be able to use Riposte a lot more often. - Joshgt2 01:08, 11 October 2007 (CEST) yeah using grapple is wokring nicely for me =D i just took on 4 easily and i might try for more also when ur second glads is ending try to have deadly riposte recharged because there is like a 1 second period where you have no deffence up and you can use it for that and just start the grappling again if you bring flail standing slash is an excellent skill Arc 12:52, March 22, 2008 (EST) Hammer Variant This works just as good if not better than the original, with less chance of dying. I know it's already next to impossible to die with the original but... Thought I would just put this out there to see if it's worthy to make the build page. prof=W/any Tactics=12+1+3 Hammer=10+1 Strength=8+1ChargedefenseSmashBlowYour Knees!"SignetPainSignet/build @v 00:25, 13 January 2008 (EST) prof=W/any tactics=12+1+1 stre=12+2stabilitydefenseheadbuttyour knees!"signetsignetoptionaloptional/build ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:58, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :^ What a build Blah10. Why Would Anyone Farm Hulking Stones?? Really.. im wondering why someone make a build for farming Hulking Stones?? - Besides Stone.. do they drop anything special, that no other foe drop?? :They're easy to kill, plus they can drop Rubies and Sapphires. (Very rarely, but it's happened) --24.7.141.45 15:16, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::Also, just as a note, they're great for farming granite. 19:03, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Attributes and Skills prof=Warrior/Any Tactics=12+1+3 Strength=10+1 Swordsmanship=9+1DefenseRiposteRiposteAttackChargeFlailSignetSignet/build I use this build to farm the Elementals (~32 including bosses) in about 9 minutes. Whirlwind can be replaced with any attack, but I find it the most useful (I average 35 damage per ww attack). I gather tons and tons of granite that I sell for 3k per stack. I also get a fair amount of charcoal that I sell for 130 ea. Golds are semi-rare; out of 10 runs I find around 5. Rubies and sapphires drop on occasion. I make about 10k per hour if I factor in selling the granite, coal, and golds. So far, I've made about 200k over the week. The bosses are simple; simply avoid Flint's erruption and step out of his ward. After that throw up Glads+Dolyak and both ripostes. They bosses have a small chance to drop elite tomes. I find it easy and profitable. I attempted to run it with a 130 Derv and found the Warrior to be supoerior in terms of solid survivability and speed. Hmm, I was watching the video and noticed that it took about 4 times as long to kill the ele boss compared to my run. You have Dolyak . . . use it to abvoid the knockdown! He dies within 10-12 seconds if you have Glad+Dolyak and both Ripostes. --SlitherSly 16:28, 28 May 2008 (EDT) Making the most of the spoils Instead of selling off the charcoal to players and the white weapons to merchants, I now save the charcoal and salvage the whites for iron. I then purchase stacks of dust from players for no more than 2k (sometimes I can get them for 1.8). I then take my iron, dust, and charcoal to the talus chute artisan and make deldrimor steel ingots, which sell for 700 to the rare trader and 750 to players. I make huge profits from this. - Bosses - Been trying to kill Wing, Three Blade, cant do it any tips? a prof=Warrior/x Tactics=12+1+1 Strength=12+1 Sword=3StabilityDefenseHeadbuttYour Knees!"SignetRiposteRiposteSignet/build I heard Watch Yourself stacks with Dolyak Signet. --'-Chao ' 10:45, 25 January 2009 (EST) Update to boss tests So I've tested Tahkayun Tsi in HM, and he seems no longer farmable. I've tried the Live Vicariously version, the original version, everything. I've removed him from the list accordingly, since he is certainly not "easy" anymore :P. 19:05, April 21, 2010 (UTC)